<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tom Riddle and the Audacity of this Bitch by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055821">Tom Riddle and the Audacity of this Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically how Tom lost his mind, Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), Other, Retail Worker Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle, customer service tom, essential worker Tom, minimun wage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tom stilled and looked at those beady soulless pits of damnation and saw the answers to his quest for immortality and world domination. To become a god is the loneliest achievement of them all, no mortal can withstand the pressure, at least not without abandoning your soul and humanity."</p><p> </p><p>Tom encountering a karen while serving his time as a minimum wage employee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tom Riddle and the Audacity of this Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all my minimum wage employees this ones for you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom saw the witch in front of him dead on the ground, still warm with her entrails spewed out on the shop floor he just swept half an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>He grit his perfect white teeth in anger, even in death this woman was insufferable. He should have made an easier kill, perhaps a cruciatus and the killing curse to finish the wench off. He’ll keep that in mind for the next cunt to walk through the shop doors, he swore to <em>fucking merlin if another</em>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Excuse me?” </em>The mutilated witch on the ground from just a moment before was alive and well glaring at him, “I have been waiting <em>far</em> longer than I should’ve for you to answer me. I need the Hand of Cane, <em>now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom, with all the grace and patience he cultivated while rubbing shoulders with little lords and ladies in his time in school, mustered a charming smile that never seemed to fail him.</p><p> </p><p>“My <em>dearest</em> apologies for wasting your precious time,” Tom felt one of his pearly whites crack under the pressure of his jaw, “Unfortunately, Borgin and Burkes does not carry the item at the moment, I can howev-“</p><p> </p><p>“Check the back then,” The witch glared at him as if he was some mutant crackhead whore selling head for three knuts a pop at the back of Gnomes Tavern.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am there is no back, but I can order this for you.” His smile was slipping dangerously fast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The heir of Slytherin, a man that graduated with top honors with piles of accomplishments along with vast and powerful connections, and here he is gracing this insignificant slut with his presence and this bitch has the audacity-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll be reporting you to your manager.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stilled and looked at those beady soulless pits of damnation and saw the answers to his quest for immortality and world domination. To become a god is the loneliest achievement of them all, no mortal can withstand the pressure, at least not without abandoning your soul and humanity.</p><p> </p><p>Until he reached this level of evilness he would have to resort to passive aggressive snarks and sarcastic retorts. But he saw real corruption of the soul and he was <em>intrigued</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>